Plutolicious
by Angel Acetylcholine
Summary: This is Sailor Pluto's song to get revenge on some people. Funny, ne? Review, please. And if you wanna flame, don't.
1. Plutolicious

Plutolicious

By Setsuna and Mamoru

P.S: I don't own Fergie or Fergalicious by Fergie and Will-I-Am. They and their record company own it.

Mamo-chan: Listen up 'yall, 'cause this is it,

The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

Setsuna: Plutolicious, definition make them boys go loco

They think I'm not a planet but I rule Scorpio

You can see me, you can't squeeze me

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I beat 'em, youmas come and go like seasons

(four, tres, dos,)

I'm Plutolicious

But I am a planet, yo

And if you are suspicious,

I'll make you fictitious

They will miss ya

I got them all in time, time

And they'll be linin' at the gates

Just to watch me wait

(For e-vil)

I'm Plutolicious

(It's time, time)

I'm Plutolicious

(I put them all in time, time)

I'm Plutolicious

(They want a slice of what I got)

I'm Plutolicious

R-r-r-r-r-real planet

Plutolicious, def

Plutolicious, def

Plutolicious def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def

Plutolicious definition

Make them boys go crazy

They always claim they know me when they see me call me 'Suna

(Hey 'Suna)

From the P to the L to the ANE and T

And can't no other planet put it down like me

(Four, tres, two,)

It's Plutolicious

My body stayin' vicious

I'll be up in the gym just workin' on my fitness,

Mamo-chan's my witness

(Ooh-wee)

I got Bun's boy on rock, rock

And he'll be linin' down the block just to watch what I got

(4, tres, two, uno)

I'm Plutolicious

(It's time, time)

I'm Plutolicious

(I put them all in time, time)

I'm Plutolicious

(They want a slice of what I got)

I'm Plutolicious

Hold-hold-hold-hold up, check it out!

Mamo, Mamo, Mamo

If you really want me

Honey, get some patience

Maybe then you'll get a taste

I'm all laced with lacey

And I'm tasty, tasty

It'll make Usa crazy

Mamoru: From the T to the A to the STEY, girl you tasty

From the D to the E to the LICIOUS from the D to the E to the to the to the

Hit it Pluto!

Setsuna: Every time I turn around

Brothers gather round

They be skywatchin' up and down

Looking at my planet

I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama little Usa, I just wanna take Mamo-chan

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited 'cause I just keep tellin' how Mamo wants to eat it

And I'm tryin' to tell

That my planet is not a comet

Cuz they say that it so is

But I am a planet, yo

And if you are suspicious,

I'll make you fictitious

They will miss ya

My planet ain't no rock, rock

And they be linin at the gates

To watch me wait

(Four, tres, two, uno)

My body stayin' vicious

I'll be up in the gym just workin' on my fitness,

Mamo-chan's my witness

(Ooh-wee)

I got Bun's boy on rock, rock

And he'll be linin' down the block just to watch what I got

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Plutolicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Plutolicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Mamoru: From the P to the L to the ANET, its a planet

From the P to the L to the ANET, it's a planet

From the D to the E to the LICIOUS from the D to the E to the LICIOUS (repeat twice)

From the P to the L to the to the to the to the...


	2. Serenity's Revenge

Usagi's Response to Pluto's Being Plutolicious

By Scarlet Starlet of the Wind

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

"GRRR...PLUTO!!!!"

"What, my Princess Serenity," Pluto asked, oh-so-innocently.

"Your ever-trusting-Mamoru told me about your little song!"

"Oh, snap," Pluto said, snapping her fingers.

"I was going to restore Pluto as a planet, but I see now what chaos that would bring."

"But I can explain," Pluto begged desperately.

"Explain," Serenity responded.

"Well, you see, that was all like, you know, letters-never-sent kind of things..." Pluto twiddled her thumbs.

"Then how come it was on this site?"

"Because, well, er...uh...Kokoro told me to do it!!!"

"No she didn't," Kokoro said, quietly.

"Kokoro, is this true??" Serenity asked. "And how'd you get here?"

"Because Pluto summoned me by blaming me. And no, I had nothing to do with this. It was the Authoress!!"

"Y-yeah, it was the Authoress, right, Koneko?" Pluto said, happy her name was cleared.

"Nope. Actually, you came up with it. The Authoress just patented it."

"That little patent-making-scoundrel..." Pluto muttered.

"Do you dare to say that again?" The Authoress queried, ready to strike Pluto with a bolt of lightening.

"Er, uh, no, Authoress. I sure don't, um...letters never sent, right?" Pluto smiled sheepishly.

"This time and this time only." The Authoress went back to write this short, 100 dialogue chapter.

"Ok, you know what? Since the Authoress wants to finish this with punishment for your saying, Pluto will remain a dwarf planet and you are to guard the gates of time...FOREVER!!"

"Wait. But I don't have power - I don't have a planet."

"Hmm..." Serenity thought for a second. "Oh! I know."

Setsuna began to shrink. "Hey -" Her voice sounded like a helium balloon was in her throat. "What's happening to me???"

"You're now a dwarf planet senshi! Look at you, you're so cute."

The dwarf planet Senshi turned to look at herself in a mirror appearing from nowhere. "I'm not Plutolicious anymore!!!"

"I know. And here's the best part. Not Sailor Pluto anymore...Sailor Dwarf Planet Pluto!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Setsuna cried in her helium-balloon voice, "Oh, what a terrible fate!"

"Don't (snap) mess (snap) with (snap) me!" Serenity said, getting all ghetto and walking away shaking her can.

"Grr...I'll get her back...I will..."


End file.
